He Didn't Have To Be
by Cheetah192119
Summary: Song Fic, SasuNaru, Sasuke was forced to marry a annoying ill tempered womman, but with his family gone, except Itach, he has divorced. He kept his son. This is the son's story of Naruto coming into their lives. Cute. Son unnamed.


Have you ever been an only child with a single parent

**Author's Note**:

Hey everyone. Here is a cute one shot I finished. I am changing the orientation of my new chapter story. I will tell it from story one instead of starting with story two. I will work on it soon hopefully. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. I enjoyed writing and reading it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: The Song does not belong to me. It belongs to Brad Paisly. Naruto does not belong to me ether.

**He Didn't Have To Be**

Have you ever been an only child with a single parent? Was your parent ever lonely, but would probably rather get robbed and mangled before admitting it to anyone, even his own son? Though you can see it in his eyes everyday? My father, Sasuke Uchiha has been hurt so much in his life by his father who only caring about him making money and paying little attention to his feelings. His brother is the only reason he didn't go crazy most likely. His father made him get married a year before he and the last of the family besides Itachi and himself were assassinated, but the assassinator of their family had finally been caught after so long. He divorced his wife a year later and from what I hear he was extremely relieved. He kept me, his son because his ex-wife did not want me. My mother didn't want me. I did not know her because I was only one so I don't remember her. Yet it doesn't hurt as much as thought, but it does hurt to feel unwanted. Ah well, I am pretty much over it now and maybe it is because Itachi convinced father to try to start dating again and making friends for his son's sake and his own. Father finally agreed when I turned 3 and a half.

_When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new  
It always winds up feeling more like a job interview _

However I hardly ever got to meet any of these people. Though I sometimes heard Uncle Itachi and father talking and dad often described his dates as interviewing employees. He never really was all that interested in anyone.

_  
My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone  
Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run _

Father dated men and women, but he liked none of them enough or at all to get serious.Some he didn't like and some did not want the burden of a kid. I sometimes wondered if was just in the way. Father was always good with knowing when something was wrong with me. Maybe it was because he spent a lot of time hiding his emotions that he could tell when others did it too. We had the hardest time hiding our feelings from each other and Itachi. It is like an Uchiha family trait. Father got me to spill my feelings and he reassured me that he would never not want me. It is not that I ever felt that I could not go to my father for help, but I was always trying to be like him. He knew this and had always tried to tell him that talking to people was the only way to feel better most of the time. The only thing was finding out which times that was. I got the hang of it eventually. I though father, Itachi and I were the only ones that could truly understand each other. However I was proven wrong when I miracle walked into our lives.

_  
I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old _

When I was five, father came home one day acting a bit strange. He had met someone he seemed to like. I was happy, but I overheard Itachi and him talking about how the person was like no one he has ever met, but that he didn't get the chance to tell this person about me yet. My father had fallen for this person and he fell hard. I was saddened and I was afraid this person would run away like all the others when they found out. I wanted my father to be happy, but I also wanted to be in his life as well. I knew my father would never leave me.

_He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go _

However he happened to deliver a pizza to our house that night and everyone was shocked. I had been following father in anticipation for the pizza, ready and willing to confiscate the pizza from him as he paid the delivery guy. When father opened the door though, he froze. Was confused and looked to where he stared. He was staring at the delivery guy as if the world was beginning and ending all at the same time. Itachi had joined us at the door. When Father said the word, or should say name, that had been resounding in my head since I heard it "Naruto" that was his name. I had heard Father and Itachi speaking of him. This was who Father had fallen for. He was a handsome young man. It was his last delivery of the night and he did it as a favor because he had already clocked out. Naruto seemed to get over his shock quickly and asked about me as he crouched to my level and father told him. His eyes were the deepest joy filled azure. He seemed shocked, but recovered quickly. He invited father to a movie. Father declined and said he could not, but Uncle Itachi and I told him to go. Uncle Itachi said he would watch me. Naruto said "now how am I going to get to know you if I don't get to spend time with you too". He knew I for lack of a better expression was a sensitive spot n these situations. He knew that many people found children burdens, especially if they weren't their own. I do not know how, but he knew so much and understood so much about our emotions. Everyone including Itachi looked shocked, but Naruto kept smiling. My eyes lit up as I looked at father and Uncle Itachi who nodded, still shocked.

_  
A few months later I remember lying there in bed  
I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes _

I remember a few months later lying in bed and because I couldn't sleep I decided to stare at the ceiling. Father and Naruto were talking and father asked Naruto to move in to stay. Over the months they had dated and spent time together be themselves, with me and even with all of us, including Itachi. Naruto was like a dream come true. Don't get me wrong, there were disagreements. With Naruto's personality being such a big contrast to Father and Uncles it was inevitable. Even Naruto and I argued. However Naruto was not only immune to the Uchiha glare, but he was persistent and always stayed by our sides. We were all stubborn and often times that started an argument. We had a weird relationship, but we loved each other like a family. Even Naruto seemed like he was already a part of it. Naruto was the light in our shadowed lives. So when Father asked the question I wanted the response to be yes, and you know what? I loved the response!__

And then all of a sudden  
Oh, it seemed so strange to me  
How we went from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be 

He didn't have to be there, but he was.

_  
I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago  
We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more  
Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends  
Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in _

I ended up meeting a wonderful girl and got married. She readily accepted my parents and we were very happy, but we wanted something more. We decided to have a baby and now here I am outside the nursery room with my parents and friends and her parents and friends.__

And now all of a sudden  
It seemed so strange to me  
How we've gone from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' through the glass I think about the man  
That's standin' next to me  
And I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be 

Now I stand here reflecting on my life and all that is important to me is this thought…__

Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be 

…I always had a father, but Naruto was not only my second father, but somewhat of a mother figure for me as well. Naruto did not have to be with us, but he chose to be. However he didn't have to be and that is what is so special about him. We all found out later that Naruto's, or Dad at that point, past was filled with pain and he was an orphan at birth. He ended up in foster homes that did not care or treat him kindly. Yet he was still so enthusiastic about life. My Father also didn't have to be there. He could have given me up for adoption, but he didn't. Father and Dad are my parents and I hope to be at least half the dads that they didn't have to be.

_  
Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  
Because he didn't have to be  
You know he didn't have to be_

**Author's Note**:

Hey hope you liked it. I am glad to be putting things up again.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adeui! Ciao!**


End file.
